


Speechless

by Hellspot



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this is literally just a story about Gabe wanting to get fucked and then getting fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellspot/pseuds/Hellspot
Summary: Let it never be said that Gabe is dissatisfied with his sex life. He and Tyson have been together for about four months now, have been having regular sex for just as long, and Gabe can safely say that he has never been happier. Tyson is everything Gabe could have possibly wanted from a boyfriend, he’s funny, and hot, and considerate, and understands better than any of Gabe’s exs what it means to date a closeted professional hockey player, since he himself is also one. All in all, dating Tyson has been just about perfect.With one small, little, itty-bitty, exception.Gabe hasn’t been fucked in months.





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the following prompt at the sin bin, which can be found here: https://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/3790.html?thread=5072334#cmt5072334
> 
> Sometimes Gabe just wants to get railed, but he's a little shy about it. For all Tyson usually likes bottoming, he's more than happy to leave Gabe's hole a ruined, gaping mess when Gabe can bring himself to ask nicely enough.

Let it never be said that Gabe is dissatisfied with his sex life. He and Tyson have been together for about four months now, have been having regular sex for just as long, and Gabe can safely say that he has never been happier. Tyson is everything Gabe could have possibly wanted from a boyfriend, he’s funny, and hot, and considerate, and understands better than any of Gabe’s exs what it means to date a closeted professional hockey player, since he himself is also one. All in all, dating Tyson has been just about perfect.

With one small, little, itty-bitty, exception.

Gabe hasn’t been fucked in months. And don’t get him wrong, Gabe will never, ever say no to fucking Tyson. Gabe has honestly never met someone who likes getting fucked as much as Tyson does, and the way he gets when Gabe has his cock inside him is nothing but an ego-boost. It’s great. It’s just that while Gabe normally does prefer topping, every once in a while he really, really just wants to be fucked into the mattress.

 

\------

 

Gabe knows intellectually that there is absolutely no reason why he can’t just ask Tyson to fuck him, and he knows intellectually that the chances of Tyson saying no to his request are slim-to-none. He knows this. Sometimes he just can’t remember that he knows this, and finds it incredibly difficult to actually get himself to say anything to his boyfriend.

Take now for instance.

“Mmm, Tys,” Gabe sighs as Tyson kisses his neck, straddling his lap as they make out on Gabe’s couch. They had played a matinee game earlier in the day, and Tyson had come home with Gabe after the game. In all reality, Tyson probably was only going to stop into his own place to pick up his travel bag before they left for their road trip the next day, they had been spending more and more of their nights together--mostly at Gabe’s because he has Zoey to take care of--a development that Gabe is more than happy about.

Tyson grinds down on Gabe, bringing him back into the moment, and back to the request he wants to make. He takes a moment to remind himself that this is definitely something that Tyson will be into if he just asks, but before he can say anything, Tyson pulls away from Gabe’s neck and kisses him once, deep and slow, on the mouth before pulling back a little to speak.

“I really, really want to ride you,” he says, and sure, maybe a small part of Gabe is disappointed that he won’t be getting Tyson’s dick in him tonight, but mostly, he’s just really looking forward to watching Tyson fuck himself on Gabe’s cock.

 

\------

 

“I have a surprise for you,” Tyson says, a little breathless, pulling back from kissing Gabe for a moment. They had gotten back from dinner at a nice restaurant a bit earlier, and were making out on top of Gabe’s bed, stripped to their underwear. Tyson’s on top of Gabe, and Gabe can’t help but think of all the other things they could do in this position.

“What is it?” Gabe asks, running his hands up and down Tyson’s back. God. He’s so fucking built, he thinks, imagining what it would be like to clutch at Tyson’s back while he pounded into Gabe. The way his arms would look holding himself up above Gabe.

Instead of answering Gabe’s question, Tyson opts to shuck his boxerbriefs and grab one of Gabe’s hands, moving it from where it was on his back down to his ass, guiding Gabe’s fingers to his hole. His hole, which is currently stretched around what feels like Tyson’s favorite purple plug, the one that fills Tyson up just right.

“Fuck,” Gabe breaths out, and Tyson grins at him.

“I thought you’d like that,” he says, and kisses Gabe again. And, well, this may not be what Gabe had planned for tonight, but it obviously was what Tyson had planned for, and who’s Gabe to mess that up?

 

\------

 

They’re both tipsy, having went out with the team after a win in Winnipeg, and had barely made it into Tyson’s hotel room before they were all over each other.

“You were so hot tonight,” Gabe says, backing Tyson into the wall next to the door, slotting his leg in between Tyson’s, encouraging him to rub against his thigh. “You deserve something special--”

“You should totally fuck me up against this wall,” Tyson says, cutting him off and hitching one of his legs over Gabe’s hip.

And.

Well, that’s not what Gabe was going to suggest. He was thinking something more along the lines of Tyson fucking him until he cried, but if this was what Tyson wanted, then Gabe guessed he was going to be fucking Tyson up against the wall of a hotel room in Winnipeg.

 

\------

 

As a professional athlete, days when Gabe has absolutely no obligations to his team are something that are a rare treat. He’s always enjoyed them, but they have only gotten better since he and Tyson started dating. Today is one of those days, Tyson had spent the night last night, and after waking up together and eating breakfast at the island in the kitchen, Gabe and Tyson had taken Zoey out on a long walk that involved stopping by the local farmer’s market. It’s early afternoon when Gabe finds himself once again pinned under Tyson as they make out on his bed, not unlike that night a few weeks ago.

This time though, Tyson seems perfectly content to just keep on lazily making out in the pool of sunlight that is coming in through the window, and Gabe both really wants to get fucked and can’t quite get the words to come out of his mouth.

“Mmmm, you should--” Gabe says, cutting himself off by pressing another kiss to Tyson’s mouth, feeling his face flushing as he fails to get the words out of his mouth.

“I should what?” Tyson asks, and god, he looks so good like that, propped up on his forearms over Gabe, shirtless and backlit by the weak November sunlight.

“You should, ummm…” Gabe finds himself trailing off again, mentally kicking himself for somehow being unable to finally ask Tyson for what he’s been wanting for weeks now. Tyson smiles down at him, biting his lip and not quite laughing at how uncharacteristically shy Gabe is being.

“What?” he asks, the smile clear in his voice, and leans down to press a quick kiss to Gabe’s nose, which makes him laugh and relax a little bit, not having even been aware of how tense he was.

“Ummm, will you, um,” Gabe says, not making eye contact with Tyson, and he feels his face turn even redder than it was before, “will you fuck me?” The question itself is quieter than he intended, but based off the grin he sees spreading across Tyson’s face when he looks up again, Tyson definitely heard him.

“Is that what you want sweetheart?” Tyson asks, a laugh on his voice. It’s not a mean one, not that Gabe really thought it would be, just warm and happy, and a little bit teasing. It’s a very Tyson laugh. Tyson normally isn’t one for pet names, is more likely to call him Landesnerd than babe, let alone _sweetheart_ , and his use of one just keeps Gabe’s blush from fading any as he nods and Tyson leans down to press another kiss to his mouth, gentle and sweet. “Of course I’ll fuck you,” he says, and his smile turns into a smirk, “but you’ve got to ask me nicely first.”

Gabe can feel his flush spread further down his chest, and bites his lip momentarily before opening his mouth to speak. “Will you fuck me?” he asks, and Tyson’s smirk grows.

“I told you to ask nicely,” he says, he pauses for a moment, and he shifts so Gabe’s cock is pressing against his thigh, “or do you not really want to get my cock in you?” He feels Gabe’s cock twitch as asks. “That’s what I thought,” he says in response to the movement, and Gabe swallows.

“Tys.” He licks his lips, Tyson’s pupils are blown out, and he looks so into this, and Gabe can’t stand it anymore, “Please. Just--will you please fuck me?” He asks, almost begging, and Tyson smiles again.

“Of course I will sweetheart.”

With that Tyson shifts so he’s no longer on top of Gabe, reaching towards the nightstand so he can get out a condom and the bottle of lube stashed there. Gabe takes the opportunity to rid himself of his briefs, and Tyson does the same before settling in between Gabe’s spread legs. It’s not super uncommon for Tyson to slip a finger into Gabe and to rub at his prostate when blowing him, and that’s how he starts now--sucking at the head of Gabe’s cock while sliding one slick finger into his hole, followed by a second, and a while later, a third. By the time he has four fingers in Gabe, thrusting in and out and rubbing near constantly at his prostate, Gabe is a shuddering, whining mess on the bed.

“Please, Tys--please, please just fuck me,” he whines, shamelessly begging now. He just wants Tyson’s cock in him already--he’s waited so long for this and he doesn’t want to wait any longer. Tyson slides his fingers out of Gabe, and Gabe can’t believe how empty he feels, and is about to complain when he hears the sound of a condom packet being opened, and looks down to see Tyson rolling it onto his dick.

“How do you want it?” He asks, and Gabe doesn’t even know how to form words when Tyson is looking at him like that--like he wants to eat Gabe alive.

“Uh--” Gabe pauses, “On my back?” And he doesn’t mean for it to come out as a question, but it does, he fumbles his words a bit as he tries to clarify, “I just--I want you to just, like, pound me into the mattress?” He blushes at his own words, “But I also want to kiss you? And--your arms--I want--they look so good when you’re above me--” Tyson saves Gabe from his babbling by cutting him off with a kiss.

“That sounds great Gabe,” he says with a gentle smile, and Gabe feels himself relax a little, unaware that he had even tensed up. He hears more than sees Tyson slick himself up, before the blunt head of Tyson’s cock is pressing up against Gabe, and then sliding into him in a slow, smooth, glide. Tyson’s mouth drops open, and Gabe can feel his own eyes sliding shut.

“Fuck,” he breathes out, and opens his eyes to see Tyson staring down at him, mouth slightly open. “You should move,” he says, and Tyson pulls out before thrusting slowly back in, and damn. That feels just as good as Gabe hoped it would.

Tyson thrusts in and out a few more times, before grabbing Gabe’s thigh and lifting it so it’s hooked over his hip, and then his cock is brushing against Gabe’s prostate every couple of thrusts, and it’s just about perfect.

“Harder,” Gabe manages to choke the words out between the little gasps and moans Tyson keeps fucking out of him, and Tyson obliges.

“Like that?” he asks, and it’s so fucking perfect that Gabe can’t even form the words to respond, just clutching harder at Tyson’s biceps and leaning up to press their lips together, more just breathing into each other's mouths than kissing, hoping that Tyson gets the message.

From the way he doesn’t slow his pace, just keeps thrusting in a way that’s driving Gabe absolutely wild, he does.

“Tyson, I’m gonna--I’m gonna come,” Gabe pants out not too long later, one of Tyson’s hands wrapped around his cock, thumbing at his slit, while he keeps fucking Gabe.

“Yeah--come on, come for me Gabe,” Tyson says, biting at Gabe’s collarbone as he does, and that’s it. Gabe comes with a shout, clenching down on Tyson, and Tyson’s hips stutter as he does the same before collapsing down on top of Gabe.

They lie like that for a few minutes before Tyson gets up to dispose of the condom and comes back with a wet washcloth to wipe up the mess. Gabe watches him as he does, his body all lit up from the sunlight pouring in through the windows, glowing and flushed, with faint pink lines going down his back that Gabe didn’t quite remember leaving.

“You’re the best,” Gabe murmurs as Tyson wipes him down, leaning in for a kiss when Tyson flushes.

“I don’t know, I have a pretty amazing boyfriend who I think already claimed that title, even if he does have a giant head,” Tyson says, and Gabe shoves at him as he leans away to drop the washcloth on the nightstand to be dealt with later. Tyson leans back into him though, smiling, and Gabe smiles back before opening up his arms. Tyson scootches in, and rests his head on Gabe’s chest, arm coming to wrap around his torso. If there’s one thing Tyson can be counted on for after sex, its cuddles. 

“Mmmm, well I think the title can be shared,” Gabe says, his eyes already slipping closed, post-sex drowsiness setting in.

Tyson presses a kiss to his chest, and Gabe smiles before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr, @hellspot!


End file.
